


战利品8

by Guiyi0529



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guiyi0529/pseuds/Guiyi0529





	战利品8

“不要！”  
叶修紧紧地抱住自己的膝盖蜷缩在床角。

撇去前面的跳蛋走绳不谈，单是喻文州后面的操弄就让他吃不消。等到喻文州吃饱喝足之后，叶修的后穴伴随着白浊，一同流出来的还有些许血丝。

喻文州算是良心发现，等他醒了后，就把他送到了医疗室。

可叶修万万没想到，在医疗室里等着他的居然是张新杰。

这个联邦内政大臣，还是个医生？

叶修不知道的是，喻文州根本不想他们以外的人碰触到叶修，一个电话直接打给了略懂一些医疗知识的张新杰。

那边的张新杰推掉了所有工作，火急火燎地就开着飞行器赶了回来。

这才有了张新杰在医疗室里的一幕。

现在张新杰正拿着药膏，在床边站着。

“你必须上药。”张新杰推了推眼镜，冷淡地开了口，“后穴使用过度，不上药的话难受的只会是你自己。”

听着张新杰用清冷的嗓音吐出直白的话语，叶修觉得脸开始发烫，有些恼羞成怒，环着膝盖的手抱得更紧了一些：“使用过度？使用过度是因为谁啊？”

张新杰向叶修逼近的动作没有因为这番质问有丝毫停顿：“反正不是因为我。”

叶修被噎的吐不出一个字，难道让他指责张新杰，你们联邦的高官一个接着一个强暴帝国俘虏？

张新杰已经脱掉了鞋子，一个膝盖压在了床上，朝着叶修不断逼近。

“等等！”叶修突然出了声，从床角爬了出来，四肢着地的动作让叶修的领口垂了下来。

张新杰一览无余地看到了两粒红肿的乳头，一看就是被狠狠玩弄过的颜色。

张新杰突然觉得领带有些紧，注意力被带偏，他一时没听清叶修说了什么。

默不作声地偏过了视线，张新杰强行控制自己错开了眼前的春色：“你说什么？”

叶修好不容易才鼓足勇气说出了那句话，张新杰却让他再说一遍？

叶修有些难堪，张新杰这是在刁难自己？

叶修有些气了，绷着脸，一字一顿地又重复了一遍：“我说，我，自，己，涂。”

张新杰疑惑地看了看叶修。

叶修深吸了一口气，又重复了一遍：“把药膏给我，我自己涂。”

张新杰看了看药膏，再看了看叶修，最后想了想还是把东西塞进了叶修的手里。指尖划过了叶修柔软的掌心，张新杰身体微不可察地颤了颤。

叶修收紧了握着药膏的手，苦大仇深地盯着膏身上的字，半天没有动作。

自己给自己上药，对叶修来说还是一个不小的心理挑战。

终于叶修下定了决心，把手伸向了自己的裤子，视线落在仍旧待在旁边的张新杰身上，奇怪地开了口：“你怎么还在这？”

“我要监督你好好地上了药，没有偷工减料。”张新杰一副公事公办的正经口吻。

叶修反复告诫自己只是一个阶下囚，逆来顺受才是本分。

张新杰看着叶修眼神挣扎着，两只手捏住了裤腰的边缘，突然有点不敢直视叶修接下来的动作，但内心深处的欲望又叫嚣着再多看一眼。

两瓣翘挺的白肉从裤子里弹出来，张新杰咽了咽口水，嗓子开始发干。

叶修一开始用了背对着张新杰的姿势，蘸了乳白色膏体的手从侧后方绕到身后，努力接近后穴，却只能堪堪摸到肿起来的穴口。

手臂已经拉到最长了，手指也只是浅浅地插进了穴里。

“要不要我帮你。”张新杰的声音从背后传来。

叶修脱口而出：“不用。”

思索了几秒，叶修把姿势从背对着张新杰换成了正对着，犹豫了几秒钟后，手从前方把药送进了小穴里。

这个动作势必让张新杰把叶修的下体看得更加清晰。

张新杰紧紧地盯着叶修的手往穴肉里塞。

叶修的手很薄，手指修长，指尖透露着一点点薄红，这样明晰的一双手做出这样的动作，真的是太色情了。

很快这样的姿势也遇到了挫折。原因无他，叶修的两只脚上还套着锁链，连在一起的链条限制了叶修两只脚的打开。

“帮我把链子打开。”叶修平静地看着张新杰，“这样我插不进去。”

张新杰用眼睛丈量了一下链条的长度，确实有些短了，他想了想掏出了钥匙，解开了叶修脚腕上的束缚。

张新杰觉得自己跟那群疯子是不一样的，他有理智，起码他从来没想过去强迫占有叶修。强奸从来不是张新杰的追求，不是合奸的做爱有什么乐趣？

就像现在，叶修选择自己上药，那么他就会尊重叶修的选择。张新杰沉浸在自己的思绪里，漏过了叶修盯着他开锁链的手的奇异光芒。

在锁链打开的瞬间，异象陡生，叶修直接用光裸的腿反绞住了张新杰的脖子。

张新杰开始感觉呼吸不畅，能呼吸到的氧气在不断流失，张新杰非常肯定，叶修是真的想杀死自己。

心底没有一丝悲伤，连不甘都没有。这样的结果，他一直都知道的，所以他能无比从容。

“即使你杀了我你也逃不出去。”张新杰趁着自己还能说话，淡定地阐述着事实。如果不是每个字的吐息里都透露着气息不足，根本想象不出他现在脖子正被人卡得死死的。

“有内政大臣给我铺路，我就算殉国也值了。”叶修对张新杰的威胁毫不在意，甚至给了张新杰一个挑衅的笑容。

绞着脖子的腿又收紧了一些，叶修的眼神已经染上了狠色。

“咳咳......就算你杀了我，你也不会死的。”张新杰呛咳着勉强吐出了一句话。

叶修因为这句话腿稍松了一些，给了张新杰一个你接着编的眼神。

叶修可不认为在手刃了一个联邦内政大臣后他还能活着等到军事法庭。

张新杰多吸了几口空气，才不疾不徐地说道：“你杀了我只会让他们六个觉得你更危险，更难以掌控。爱不得，要不得，到时候你说不定会被锁在笼子里，被他们操到死。”

张新杰直视着叶修的目光，隐藏在眼镜后的眼睛里已经酝酿起了风暴。

叶修被张新杰话里巨大的信息量炸晕在了原地。六个？哪来的六个？爱？操死？

叶修的脑子里都要打起了结。

张新杰一只手悄悄地伸进了自己的口袋，摸到了一个针管，趁着叶修还没回神，直直地抬起胳膊刺上了叶修的颈间。

叶修只来得及看见一个泛着银光的针尖，就感到颈间一痛，浑身的力气一瞬间被全部抽离，整个身体都软了下来。

这下叶修卡住张新杰脖子的腿就朝着意外的方向发展了。

色情。

张新杰在心里用两个字评价了一下现在这个场景。

因为药物的作用，叶修的两条腿现在软软地耷在了张新杰的脖子两边，整个后穴直冲张新杰的脸。张新杰只要稍稍低头，就能看到红艳艳的穴口对着他一张一合。前面叶修自己给自己上药，已经把穴口很好地打开了。

“你使诈！心脏不脏啊！”叶修现在也只有嘴巴还有点力气了，其他地方酸软无力，再使不出一丝力气。

“没有。”张新杰无比认真地盯着叶修的眼睛，“我说的每一个字都是真的。”

“那你呢？你不想把我锁在笼子里操？”叶修突然平静了下来。

张新杰愣了愣：“我不是变态。”

叶修笑了：“那你为什么会准备那个针管？”

张新杰嘴唇动了动，却说不出一个字。

不是的，是怕你挣扎受伤，才准备的那个药剂，我没有，不是的......

可到了最后，张新杰又有些不确定了。到底为什么会在临过来前把它揣进了兜里呢？

是害怕吗？

因为那个一闪而过的念头，万一叶修从自己手里逃出去了呢？

张新杰到最后还是没有给出叶修答案。

叶修盯着张新杰的缄默不语嗤笑出声。

张新杰沉默着把叶修的腿从自己的肩膀上放了下来，把叶修翻了一个身，背对着自己，分开了双腿。

不看叶修的脸就好，那样自己就能冷静思考。张新杰在手上涂满药膏，缓缓地送进了叶修的体内。

还是别人上药深一些，带着药膏的冰凉手指一下子就进到了叶修努力了很久也没到达的深度，同时也摩擦到了前列腺。

“唔......”  
叶修发出了一声闷哼。

张新杰在叶修的紧致的穴里尽量把药抹匀到每一个角落，但平整的指甲总是会不经意间搔刮到前列腺。

也不知道是有意还是无意，张新杰的指尖越来越爱光顾叶修穴肉上的那个凸起，直到最后直接摁压了上去。

张新杰又补进去了一根手指，两根手指一同夹起了那个凸起揉弄搓压。

在这样的刺激下，叶修忍不住泄了出来。

张新杰把高潮后的叶修翻过了身，抚上了叶修发红的眼角：“只是被刺激后面就高潮了的你，是变态吗？”

叶修无言以对。

“其实是喜欢的吧？”张新杰用力揉了揉眼角那块薄薄的皮肤，直到叶修眼里一片潮湿，“心理上再抗拒，后面已经被操出感觉了吧。”

“这个，对着女人，还硬得起来吗？”张新杰握住了叶修才发泄过的性器。

叶修的眼睫颤了颤，像受惊的蝴蝶，竟然给了张新杰一种脆弱的感觉。

张新杰伸手捂住了叶修的眼睛，感受到掌心下的眼睫在轻轻地颤抖，软软的睫毛在他的手心里搔挠，痒痒的。

那股痒意让张新杰不自觉地说出了本不该告诉叶修的话：“帝国的先行交涉团后天就要来了，你想去看看吗？”

 

叶修已经不记得自己是回答了想，还是不想，总之最后他自愿坐上了张新杰的欲望。

被张新杰握着腰，从下往上贯穿着。

每一次顶弄，都会让叶修发出破碎的呻吟。

逃不掉就享受吧，叶修在张新杰的抽插中略微调整着角度，这已经是他能尽的最大力气了，能让自己更舒服一点。

这就是个交易，叶修一边感受着后穴的满胀一边想，他卖屁股，来拿到和交涉团接触的机会。

 

张新杰痴迷地看着叶修在自己的欲望上颠簸。  
目光划过叶修泪眼迷蒙的双眼，吐着喘息的嘴唇，贪吃地咬紧自己的后穴，还有不经意间蜷缩起的脚趾。

张新杰，你不是变态，你看，你没有强迫他。  
这是合奸。

张新杰轻轻地对自己说。


End file.
